Children
by Eshtar
Summary: [yaoi] Hanamichi sembra assillato da qualcosa, ma Kaede non capisce cosa. Che la loro storia sia in crisi? Perché? Odio i riassunti ^^;


Titolo: Children  
Serie: Slam Dunk  
Status: autoconclusiva  
Pairing: HanaRu - RuHana  
Rating: "Leggermente" (^^;) angst - POW di Rukawa - PG13 (non succede 'na mazza) - personaggi un po' OOC  
Autrice: Eshtar   
Note dell'autrice: Ehm... di scrivere qlc di allegro non se ne parla proprio, o almeno difficilmente rientra nel mio vocabolario ^^; Ecco un'altra fic dalle 1000 e una paranoie, con grande sbattimento mentale dei due protagonisti ^^;   
Disclaimer: Slam dunk e quindi i personaggi che lo riguardano appartengono al mitico, insuperabile, sommo, eccelso, ecc. Inoue e agli aventi diritto. Io mi limito a prenderli in prestito per scrivere ff senza scopo di lucro e sognare ad occhi aperti! ^^ 

Archivi: FF.net / www.manganoten.com / (in futuro) www.ysal.it   
  
  
Capitolo Autoconclusivo  
  
  
Stiamo insieme da 5 anni ormai e conviviamo da tre. Perché allora non riesco a capire cosa c'è che non va?  
  
Accettare e riconoscere la nostra omosessualità è stato difficile, soprattutto per lui. Nonostante la sua aria da spaccone, da teppista, lui è sempre stato quello più fragile nella nostra coppia e ora... ora cosa ha? Sono io quello silenzioso, quello che non si esprime, mentre lui di solito parla, parla e parla ancora. Di cosa? Di tutto, argomenti importanti o meno. Eppure questa volta, in cui sento che c'è qualcosa di grave che lo tormenta, lui si ostina a non dirmi niente, nemmeno una parola.   
  
Ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo? Cos'hai, do'aho?  
  
Dopo un anno negli Stati Uniti siamo tornati qui, in Giappone, per giocare con la Nazionale. Dovrei essere felice, ho raggiunto quasi tutti i miei obiettivi. Invece no, tu devi provocare in me questa sensazione fastidiosa... una preoccupazione. Io, che sono sempre riuscito ad essere indifferente a tutto e a tutti, mi ritrovo a scervellarmi su cosa possa renderti così apatico, taciturno. Dov'è finito quel fuoco che mi ha fatto innamorare di te? Già... innamorare. Ancora adesso, nonostante i tanti anni che ci uniscono, mi riesce difficile parlare, soprattutto dei sentimenti che ci legano. A cosa servirebbe? Quello che provo te lo faccio capire in tanti modi e non mi riferisco solo al sesso. Tu lo sai.   
  
I miei sorrisi, quelli che nessuno crederebbe che io possieda.  
  
La dolcezza di quando, seduti sul divano, ti tengo abbracciato mentre guardiamo la tv.  
  
La totale e assoluta fiducia che nutro in te.. Ti ho aperto il mio cuore e te l'ho donato. Non me ne pento, tu non mi hai mai dato motivo di farlo.   
  
Certo, non sono diventato ciarliero e nemmeno romantico. Non amo le effusioni eccessive, le smancerie e altre sciocchezze simili, ma mi sembra di esserti venuto in contro abbastanza, no?  
  
E tu hai fatto lo stesso con me.   
  
Hai imparato a stare zitto (di tanto in tanto, ma provo ad accontentarmi).  
  
Riesci a frenare i tuoi slanci passionali, almeno quando siamo in pubblico.  
  
Hai accettato di lasciare Kanagawa, e quindi i tuoi amici, pur di seguirmi in America, per starmi vicino, per farmi da sostegno (so che è così, ma ho apprezzato che tu non me lo abbia detto... Sai quanto sono orgoglioso e sapere che saresti venuto con me per "aiutarmi" mi avrebbe irritato alquanto). So quanto ti sia costato separarti da loro, soprattutto da Mito e dal resto dell'armata.  
  
Ora cosa c'è che non va?  
  
Tutto funzionava alla perfezione, pensavo fossimo collaudati per superare ogni cosa...  
  
Ti osservo ti sfuggita; sei lì seduto che guardi la televisione, ma giurerei quanto ho di più caro al mondo (te?) che non hai sentito nemmeno mezza parola di quello che sta dicendo il tizio nello schermo. A cosa pensi? Cosa ti tormenta?  
  
Soprattutto: perchè non me ne parli?  
  
Fin dall'inizio avevamo pattuito che in caso di qualche guaio avremmo dovuto discuterne; ricordo perfettamente che sei stato TU ad insistere, conscio del mio (leggermente eccessivo) orgoglio e della mia (quasi totale) incapacità ad esprimermi a parole.  
  
E ora sei tu quello che mi sta letteralmente tagliando fuori dai tuoi pensieri...  
  
e dal tuo cuore?  
  
Kami, spero di no. Anzi, di sicuro NON è così. Tu sei quello che ripete continuamente d'amarmi, tu mi baci con passione anche mentre sto dormendo (ben sapendo il rischio che corri se mi svegliassi...), tu mi hai comprato un anello per il nostro terzo anniversario, tu mi porti sempre un mazzo di rose rosse per San Valentino, tu mi hai regalato Zhel (il gatto) per il mio ultimo compleanno...  
  
Tu mi ami ancora, vero?  
  
Hai fatto tanto per me, forse più di quanto ho fatto io per te.  
  
E allora dimmi, cosa posso fare per vederti di nuovo felice? Cosa?  
  
- Kaede... -  
  
Sobbalzo leggermente, anche se so che dal mio viso non traspare nulla. Mi ha spaventato, non lo ho sentito muoversi.   
  
- Nh? -  
  
Il mio cuore batte all'impazzata. Il suo viso è così serio...   
  
- Credo... che sia il caso di finirla qui -  
  
No. No. NO. NO!  
  
- Perchè? - riesco a chiedere, mantenendo un tono di voce sufficientemente indifferente. Ma dentro... Kami... sto morendo.  
  
- Io ho bisogno di qualcosa.. che tu non puoi darmi... -  
  
- Cosa? - gli chiedo, alzandomi improvvisamente in piedi e fermandomi a meno di un metro da lui. Dimmi cos'è che non posso darti, Hana kun... Ti GIURO che lo avrai... e da ME!  
  
- Kaede... io... -  
  
- Cosa è che non posso darti? - gli dico, sillabando bene ogni parola e sottolineando il tutto avvicinandomi ancora di un passo a lui, incatenando il suo sguardo al mio.  
  
- Un.. un figlio -  
  
NANI?!?!?  
  
- Figlio? - ripeto io, sta volta con un tono evidentemente esterrefatto. Figlio? Hana kun vuole un figlio???  
  
- S-sì... - mi risponde, balbettando e abbassando la testa.   
  
E' vero, quello io non posso darglielo, ma nemmeno pensavo che lo volesse! Noi abbiamo.. cioè, ognuno di noi possiede l'altro, abbiamo una bella casa (due se contiamo quella negli USA), un gatto, due promettenti carriere come giocatori di basket professionisti, due macchine, tanti amici (suoi)... e lui vuole un figlio???  
  
- Ma quando ti è venuta in mente sta idea? - gli chiedo, sedendomi sul divano e facendogli segno di mettersi vicino a me.   
  
- I-io... ho sempre pensato che un giorno sarei diventato padre.. Poi.. poi ci siamo messi insieme e... Oh, io ti amo Ka chan, lo sai! Ma.. ma... vorrei tanto un figlio! - mi dice, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.   
  
Odio vederlo piangere, perché ogni lacrima che versa è una ferita che si apre nel mio cuore.   
  
- Ai shiteru Hana kun... - sussurro, non sapendo che altro dire.  
  
Oddio, di cose in mente ne ho parecchie, una più importante delle altre: LO AMO E NON VOGLIO PERDERLO! Ma a cosa servirebbe dirglielo? Lui ormai.. ha già deciso.  
  
- Anche io ti amo Ka chan.. più di me stesso, lo sai. Ma.. tu non vorresti un figlio? Non lo desideri anche tu? - mi chiede, fissandomi con quegli enormi occhi nocciola.   
  
Avere un figlio? Io? Non ci ho mai pensato in effetti. Qualcuno su cui riversare un amore incondizionato, a cui insegnare passo passo tutto quello che ho imparato io, vivendolo sulla mia pelle... Qualcuno a cui stare vicino sempre, diversamente da quello che hanno fatto i miei genitori...  
  
- Sì, ma noi non possiamo averne e nemmeno adottarne - gli rispondo con voce atona. Atona non perchè non mi interessi l'argomento, ma perchè mi sono reso conto che non c'è nulla che possiamo fare. Niente. Questa è una battaglia persa in partenza e io ODIO perdere.  
  
Mi fissa negli occhi e posso leggere tutta la confusione che regna nel suo cuore. Mi ama, ne sono certo. Eppure vuole con tutto se stesso qualcosa che non potrà mai avere se rimane con me. Quale decisione prenderà? Kami sama, se esisti fa in modo che lui non mi lasci! Io e lui siamo una cosa sola ormai!  
  
Sta ancora zitto, fissando il pavimento. Quanto durerà ancora questa tortura? Kami, Kami, Kami, Kami, Kami, Kami...   
  
- Ka cha... scusa per prima.. Io non posso vivere senza te... Vedrai, troverò un modo per superare questa situazione, fidati di me. Sono o no il tensai? - mi domanda infine e sul suo viso fa capolino un debole sorriso.   
  
Kami, quanto lo amo.  
  
- Yohei e Fuji si sono sposati da due anni ormai e so che stanno parlando di avere figli... magari è per questo che mi è venuta questa paranoia... Potremmo fargli da babysitter ogni tanto, no? - mi chiede speranzoso.  
  
Annuisco, per fargli capire che l'idea mi piace, che gli do tutta la mia fiducia, tutto il mio appoggio... tutto il mio amore.  
  
Non potremo mai sapere quello che si prova ad essere genitori.   
Nessuno ci correrà mai incontro gridando "Papà!".  
Nessuno ci farà stare in pensiero perché non rispetterà gli orari di rientro.   
Nessuno ci farà delle scenate dicendoci che "siamo troppo vecchi per capire".  
Nessuno condividerà il nostro amore.  
  
Ma saremo sempre insieme, pronti ad essere amici, amanti, compagni di questo lungo viaggio che è la vita.   
  
E forse, un po' genitori l'uno dell'altro.  
  
OWARI  
  
Hana&Kaede: che schifo  
Eshty: ma come... ç___ç  
Hana: dai, non piangere, su...  
Eshty: Ohhhhhh, Hana!! *___*  
Hana: ehm... ^///^  
Kaede: ehi! è__é  
Eshty: vabbé, basta con lo sguardo che uccide! ^^; Cmq vedo tanto bene Hana chan come padre! *__*  
Hana: davvero?! Be', certo, io sono il sommo, insuperabile, unico, mitico, inimitabile Tensai, quindi sarei anche un ottimo papà!!! Ehi volpe, che ne pensi?  
Kaede: ZZzzzzZZzzzZZZzzz....  
Eshty: ok, lasciamo stare ^^; Alla prossima! n___n  
  



End file.
